x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Xraven
Biography Background In the past, Mr. Sinister had hired Kraven the Hunter to collect the genetic DNA samples of the original five X-Men. At the time, the X-Men teamed up with Spider-Man to fight Kraven (who had teamed up with the Blob) and thought that had successfully thwarted him. It wasn't until a few years later that they realised that there was more to their encounter. After Kraven committed suicide, Spider-Man inspected his personal files to check if he had left any mention of Spider-Man's secret identity. Instead, Spider-Man found a file which detailed the transaction between Sinister and Kraven. Together Spider-Man and a later incarnation of the X-Men destroyed the embryonic clones of the X-Men, and assumed that Sinister had therefore lost the genetic samples of the X-Men. However, Mr Sinsiter later made a deal with another of Spider-Man's foes; Carnage. While Carnage was incarcerated, Sinister telepathically forced the facility's staff into the cafeteria. Once they were alone, Sinister offered to set Carnage free to massacre his captors in exchange for a sample of the symbiote's DNA. Although the X-Men and Spider-Man managed to detain Carnage and return him to his cell, they were unaware of the latest genetic sample that Sinister had collected. Clone The heroes were ignorant to the fact that Mr Sinister had retained the genetic samples of the first five X-Men and Carnage. For years he laboured in his laboratory to create the perfect slave based on theDNA he'd harvested over the years. The sample that Carnage had provided was tested upon until Sinister had mastered it's maleable abilities without the symbiote's destructive personality. The resulting clone thought he was Kraven the Hunter. However, with the enslaved DNA from Carnage, he was forced to obey Sinsiter. The clone was named Xraven, and as well as the skill & knowledge of Kraven the Hunter he had the mutant abilities of the first five X-Men. Spider-Man & the X-Men Xraven began attacking low-level mutants. He started by attacking any Morlocks who had remained mutants after M-Day. Non-mutant Morlocks reported the attack to the X-Men, claiming that it had been Kraven the Hunter who had attacked them. The X-Men consulted Spider-Man, who confirmed that Kraven had not risen from the dead. Just as Spider-Man arrived at the conclusion that it must have been a clone of Kraven, there was a power-cut in the Institute and Xraven attacked. In the dark, Xraven had the adventage over the majority of the X-Men. With Kraven's abilities, he was a formiddable fighter and held most of the X-Men at bay. As the fight progressed it became clear that he had other abilities as well. Beast's stamina & endurance allowed Xraven to cope with the disorientating side-effects of Nightcrawler's teleportation, while Jean Grey's telepathy allowed him to block Spider-Man's Spider Sense and even force Kitty Pryde out of her phased state. Spider-Man tries to reason with Xraven; reminding him of how Kraven was ultimately an honourable man. Although flawed, Kraven would never be forced to act as someone else's slave. However, Sinister's genetic programming was too strong. Inspired by how the Scarlet Spider had defeated Mr. Sinister, Cyclops tried a similar approach. He reasoned with Xraven that he was being used by Sinsiter, and when he failed to listen, Cyclops goaded him into creating a telepathic link with him. Once the telephatic connection was established, Cyclops showed Xraven all of his own memories involving Mr Sinister. Xraven was exposed to a barage of memories; the young Scott Summers being bullied & experimented on in the Alaskan orphanage, the Marauders' murdering the Morlocks, finding kidnapped baby Nathan Summers in Sinister's secret laboratory underneath the orphanage, Madelyne Pryor confronting Jean during the Inferno, and Sinister battling the X-Men on the destroyed remains of Xavier's School. Xraven cried out and fled the Institute. Rogue Clone Xraven returned to Sinister. His mission hadn't been to defeat the X-Men, but collect genetic samples from them. Xraven had been successful, but instead of handing the green test-tubes to Sinister, he crushed them in his hand. Despite all of Mr Sinister's tests on the Carnage sample, Xraven had regained Kraven's sense of honour and rebelled against his master. Xraven then leapt towards Sinister to destroy him. Although it is clear that Mr Sinister survived his confrontation with Xraven, it is currently unknlown whether Xraven survived. Powers and Abilities Powers Xraven has the powers, abilities, and memories of Kraven The Hunter and the five original X-Men Superhuman Strength: Xraven is superhumanly strong and was capable of lifting approximately 10 tons. Superhuman Speed: Xraven was capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. At his peak, Xraven could spring short distances at speeds up to 60 miles per hour. Superhuman Stamina: Xraven's musculature produced less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He could exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue began to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Though far from invulnerable, Xraven's body was somewhat tougher and more resistant to injury than the body of an ordinary human. He can withstand physical impacts, such as falling from several stories or being physically struck by many superhumanly strong beings that would either severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. Superhuman Agility: Xraven's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that were beyond the human body's natural limits. He could walk a tightrope or a slack rope as easily as most people can walk on a sidewalk. He could also walk on his hands for many hours, or perform a complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record in gymnastics. Superhuman Reflexes: Xraven's reflexes and reaction time were enhanced to levels that were beyond the human body's natural limits. He can perform many tasks with his feet as easily as a human could do with his hands. His manual and pedal dexterity are so great that he can write using both hands at once or tie knots in rope with his toes. Super-humanly Acute Senses: Xraven possesses enhanced, acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals, enabling him to see and hear distant objects more clearly than a normal human, and identify and track someone purely by scent. He also possesses cat-like night-vision. Pheromones: Xraven has the ability to secrete pheromones to attract members of the opposite sex. Claws and Fangs: Xraven sports retractable, razor sharp claws at the tip of each finger and toe. Their natural edge, coupled with his strength, are sufficient to rend most conventional materials including flesh, wood, stone, and even some types of metals. He also possesses elongated canines that he can use, if he chooses to do so, as effective weapons in close quarter combat situations. Optic Blast: Xraven possesses the mutant ability to project a powerful beam of concussive, ruby-colored force from his eyes. Xraven's eyes are no longer the complex organic jelly that utilizes the visible spectrum of light to see the world around it. Instead, they are inter-dimensional apertures between this universe and another, non-Einsteinian universe, where physical laws as we know them do not pertain. This non-Einsteinian universe is filled with particles that resemble photons, yet they interact with this universe's particles by transferring kinetic energy in the form of gravitons (the particle of gravitation). These particles generate great, directional concussive force when they interact with the objects of this universe. Xraven's mind has a particular psionic field that is attuned to the forces that maintain the apertures that have taken the place of his eyes. Because his mind's psionic field envelops his body, it automatically shunts the other-dimensional particles back into their point of origin when they collide with his body. Thus, his body is protected from the effects of the particles, and even the thin membrane of his eyelids is sufficient to block the emission of energy. The width of Xraven's eye-blast seems to be focused by his mind's psionic field with the same autonomic function that regulated his original eyes' ability to focus. As Xraven focuses, the size of the aperture changes and thus act as a valve to control the flow of particles and beam's relative power. The height of Xraven's eye-blast is controlled by his visor's adjustable slit. His narrowest beam, about the diameter of a pencil at a distance of 4 feet has a force of about 2 pounds per square inch. His broadest beam, about 90 feet across at a distance of 50 feet, has a force of about 10 pounds per square inch. His most powerful eye-blast is a beam 4 feet across which, at a distance of 50 feet, has a force of 500 pounds per square inch. The maximum angular measurement of Xraven's eye-blast is equivalent to a wide-angle 35mm camera lens field of view (90 degrees measured diagonally, or the angle subtended by holding a magazine's pages spread open, upright at 9.5 inches from your eyes). The minimum angular measurement is equivalent to the angle that the thickness of a pencil would subtend at 4 feet (3.5 degrees, about a quarter of an inch viewed at 4 feet). The beam's effective range is about 2,000 feet, at which point a 1-inch beam has spread out to 10 feet square, and then has a pressure of .38 pounds per square inch. Xraven's maximum force is sufficient to tip over a filled 5,000 gallon tank at a distance of 20 feet, or puncture a 1-inch carbon-steel plate at a distance of 2 feet. The extra dimensional supply of energy for Xraven's eye-blast is practically infinite. Thus, so long as Xraven's psionic field is active (which is constant), there is the potential to emit energy. The only limit to the eye-blast is the mental fatigue of focusing constantly. After about 15 minute of constant usage, the psionic field subsides and allows only a slight leakage of energy to pass through the aperture. Xraven's metabolism will recover sufficiently for him to continue in about an additional 15 minutes. The maximum force of Xraven's optic blasts are unknown, but a commonly given description is that he can "punch holes through mountains", and he has been shown to rupture a half-inch thick carbon steel plate. When measured, it was found out that the energy output was well over 2 gigawatts, larger than a large nuclear reactor. Spatial Awareness: Xraven seems to possess an uncanny sense of trigonometry, in this sense used to describe his observation of objects around himself and the angles found between surfaces of these objects. Xraven can cause his optic blasts to ricochet and/or reflect off those objects in a trajectory to his liking. This is commonly called a "banked shot" when applied to this talent. Xraven has been observed causing beams to reflect from over a dozen surfaces in the course of one blast, and still hit his intended target accurately. It is his sense of superhumanly enhanced spatial awareness that allows him to perform these feats as well. Energy Resistance: Xraven is resistant to the effects of his own powers. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius, including blocking Spider-Man's spider sense, as well as Wolverine's heightened senses. His notable powers include: Telepathic Defense: He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways. Telepathic Cloak: He can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defenses to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psis may notice and 'see' through this ability. Cloak Mind: Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. Psionic Shield: Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of hiself and of others minds. Telepathic Illusions: He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. Telepathic Camouflage: He can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around him. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people he is trying to fool, not the number of people he is camouflaging. Telepathic Manipulation: He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. Mind Control: He can control the thoughts and actions of others. Mind Possession: He can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. Personality Alteration: He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. Mental Paralysis: He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. Mental Amnesia: He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. Mind Transferral: He can transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. Induce Pain: Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. Heal Trauma: The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a persons brain. Mental Sedating: Can telepathically "sedate" his victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as he continues to "sedate" them. Neural Jumpstart: He can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, he could increase another mutants powers to incredible levels, but the effect is only temporary. Dilate Power: Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. Mind Link: Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. Psionic Blasts: He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. Astral Projection: He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. He can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. Mental Detection: He can sense the presence of another person within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Telekinesis: Telekinetic abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. Thermokinesis: Xraven has the superhuman ability to lower his external and internal body temperature, projecting intense coldness from his body. Like any normal human being's, the nerve centers for regulating the Iceman's body temperature are found in the part of the brain called the hypothalamus. However, he can mentally override his hypothalamus to allow his body temperature to be lowered by an unknown internal mechanism. This ability converts the latent thermal energies in and around his body into an unknown form of energy that is efficiently dissipated. A related mutation has rendered his body tissues unaffected by sub-zero temperatures. He can consciously, immediately lower his body temperature from its normal 98.6 Fahrenheit to absolute zero (The point where all molecular motion stops.) and lower within the span of a few tenths of a second. Xraven could stop a fusion core explosion which in layman's terms is a massive nuclear explosion. As his body temperature falls, the surrounding moisture in the air that is in contact with him is similarly lowered. Just as condensed moisture forms frost, this moisture forms an icy covering which encompasses his entire body. It also obscures his facial features. The covering assumed the consistency of crystalline ice that it has today. This ice constantly cracks with any movement of his body, and immediately reforms. (Hence, there is a cracking sound when he, covered with ice, moves). Xraven can control the intensity of his coldness, and he can selectively lower the temperature of isolated parts of his body. Thermal Vision: The ability to see beings due to the heat signature that others give off, because of the absence of heat around him. Cryokinesis: Xraven can use his mutant ability to control moisture such as to freeze any air moisture into super-hard ice. This ice can be formed into any object of his choosing: the only limitations are his own imagination, and the ambient air temperature which determines how long his ice sculpture will stay icy. He does not have to hold the ice physically with his hands in order to shape it. Apparently he can simply direct the waves of coldness he projects in certain ways so as to create ice in the shape he desires. He can formed ice-ladders, ice-slides, ice-shields, ice-bats and other constructs of ice. Xraven can creat constructs of ice so powerful that he was able to easily encase and contain the likes of the Hulk with him being unable to break out of it. On at least one occasion, he has even been shown to make it snow or cause a blizzard. Xraven is able to form a rising column of ice beneath his feet, capable of lifting him off the ground. The tensile strength of the column is determined by its thickness, and its steadiness by how well it has been braced. A well-braced and regular column, 6 feet in diameter at its base, is able to support his weight without toppling for about 85 feet in a 40-mile per hour wind. By forming long ice-ramps connected either to his ice-column or to an existing structure like a building or a bridge, the Iceman is able to travel above the ground by sliding down the ramp he is creating. Unless he creates supports periodically, the ramp will crack beneath him, unable to support their combined weight. He has shown that he is not limited to creating constructs and can fly on his own with his control over moisture. Xraven's control of his powers are so vast that it extends to the molecular level, to the point that he can freeze all of the molecules of an object/being with a thought. An example would be freezing blood in the veins, thereby stopping flow to the brain. He has demonstrated the ability to control chemical reactions on the molecular level, at one point preventing Sunfire from accessing his powers. Organic-Ice Form: Ability to not only cover his body with ice, but to actually become organic ice. Though the appearance is similar, Xraven is now actually translucent in his ice form. Iceman is virtually indestructible in this form, allowing him to reform his body should it become shattered. He has been incinerated while in human form, and was able to rebuild himself. In his ice form, he is able to use the moisture in the air to form spikes, shields and attach other extra appendages to his body. It is currently unknown if he would be considered immortal. Due to the amount of water on Earth, Xraven has a virtually unlimited supply of moisture since it is always present in the surrounding air or environment. Even desert air has sufficient moisture content for him to make temporary practical use of; however, the mental effort needed to employ his mutant power under these circumstances could eventually fatigue him and render his freezing ability temporarily dysfunctional. Molecular Moisture Inversion: The ability to freeze water molecules. Hydrokinesis: Xraven can use surrounding moisture to augment himself, allowing him to travel within large bodies of water very quickly. He accomplishes this by breaking himself down to his base levels and reforming at the destination. He is able to convert his body to gigantic proportions as well, through absorption of a body of water or water vapor in the air. One side effect of this is he gains superhuman strength to match his superhuman size. Wherever there is any moisture, Xraven is a threat. He could demonstrat the ability to be transformed into nothing more than water vapor, yet remain conscious and retain the use of his powers. His conscious control of his abilities has allowed him to exist simultaneously in two places at once. Molecular Moisture Conversion: The ability to transform organic matter, such as a human body, to organic ice and back again. He does possess the potential to preform the feat with passengers. With this, it is possible for him to porject his consciousness through moisture molecules and reform his body at the destination. Wings: Xraven possesses the superhuman ability to fly by means of his natural wings, which span 16 feet sixteen feet from wingtip to wingtip. Fully feathered like a bird's, the wings have a very flexible skeletal structure, enabling him to press them to the back of his torso and legs with only the slightest bulge visible under his clothing. Angel flies by flapping his wings, as a bird does. Aerial Adaptation: He can make his bones hollow like a birds, making him weigh far less than usual for a man of his build. His body is virtually devoid of fat and possesses greater proportionate muscle mass than an ordinary human does. His eyes are specially adapted to withstand high-speed winds which would hurt the average human eye. He possesses a special membrane in his respiratory system enabling him to extract oxygen from the air at high velocities or altitudes. Flight: his normal cruising speed averages around 70 miles per hour (112 kph), though he is capable of diving swoops that reach up to 180 miles per hour (290 kph). He can fly at 150 miles per hour (240 kph) without the help of a tail wind for up to half an hour at a time before tiring to an appreciable degree. Though he generally flies beneath the height of the clouds ([6,500 feet)(1981 meters)he can reach a height of 10,000 feet (3000 meters)with little effort. With severe strain he can attain the highest recorded altitude of a bird in flight (African geese at 29,000 feet (8840 meters) above sea level), but he could only remain that high for several minutes. Regenerative Healing Factor: Xraven possesses an accelerated healing factor that enables him to repair damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. He can completely recover from non-fatal injuries such as slash and punctures within a matter of hours and injuries as severe as broken bones within a few days. This ability extends to being transferred by blood, thus he can heal others who come into contact with his blood, provided they have the same blood type. It is possible that his healing factor also protects him from diseases. Abilities Xraven was a brilliant and gifted hunter and tracker. He was a master of many forms of armed and unarmed combat, having trained himself against savage beasts. He was very familiar with medicine and with exotic poisons and tranquilizers. He developed his own fighting style by battling jungle animals with his bare hands. He was also skilled at taming wild beasts. He possessed the memories of Kraven and the five original X-Men. He is a Certified Practicing Accountant, a skilled ice skater, and can speak Spanish fluently. Genius-level Intellect: Xraven possesses a genius-level intellect and is a world-renowned biochemist with great insight into mutant genetics and evolutionary biology. He also has expertise in chemistry, physics, differential equations, electronics, nano-effusive devices, anatomy, philosophy, ancient cultures, art history, musicology, and literature. He is a polyglot. Beast is also an accomplished keyboard musician. Expert Pilot: Xraven is an expert pilot of fixed-wing aircraft. It has also been implied that his trigonometric sense improves his abilities in the air. Master Strategist and Tactician Master Martial Artist: Xraven is trained in martial arts and unarmed combat, holding black belts in judo and aikido. His level of skill is sufficient to defeat six normal men with his eyes closed and he has in the past held his own against such dangerous enemies as Wolverine and Cyclops. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Psychics Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Category:Characters with the ability to fire Optic Blasts Category:Regeneration Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Cryokinesis Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes